Practice Makes Perfect
by Jeck
Summary: Carly dumps Sam who decides the best thing to do is to just keep dating. Her goal? Keep Carly out of her thoughts. However, things happen that she didn't quite bargain for. Sam/Carly, Sam/A lot of other girls. Warning: femslash
1. Letter to the Lonely

Hey guys! I'm back with my second iCarly fanfic. Okay, so two days off from school and a chest cold have left me in bed with nothing much to do except write. I've been working on my new Star Trek fanfic with my buddy Raxsah and my Zelda fanfic, which no one seems to care about. *sigh* That's okay, most people dig romantic fanfics and for once, that's not what I'm writing about. lol However, this fanfic is.

I know the first chapter is painfully short, but it's kind of setting up the rest of the story. Read my comments at the bottom to understand.

I don't own iCarly. That'd be weird if I did and I was writing a fanfic about how I'd want shit to play out instead of just doing that. Oh wait, right... what I'd want wouldn't be aloud to be aired! :3 That's okay!

Warning: Femslash and languages. And a bit of sexual stuff later. I'll put a warning a the top of that chapter, no worries.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Letter to the Lonely

* * *

"Sam, we need to talk," Carly said as Freddie signaled that they were clear at the end of iCarly. Sam was already collapsing into a beanbag chair in the corner as soon as the hand signal was made.

"Alright cupcake, let's talk," she said as she kicked off her black high-tops. Carly pulled up another beanbag next to her.

"I was hoping that we could talk… alone…" Carly said, directing her comment more to Freddie than her blonde friend. Freddie looked up from his computer to where the best friends were sitting.

"That means beat it, Fredward," Sam reiterated, glaring at the boy. Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam's comment and closed his laptop.

"Fine, I'll give you two some space. My mom actually bought some cake to celebrate out 250th episode, so I'll go grab that and meet you guys downstairs when you're done," he explained as he headed for the door.

"Sounds great, Freddie. Thank your mom for me!" Carly said as Freddie left the studio, waving a hand of acknowledgement over his shoulder.

"Save me some cake!" Sam called out as the door slammed shut behind him. Carly chuckled at Sam's statement as she scooted her beanbag closer to her blonde friend.

"Is food all you think about?" She asked, smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back as she stretched her arm out and placed around Carly's shoulders.

"No, you end up taking up a lot of my thoughts," Sam whispered as she leaned over to kiss her brunette lover. She was surprised when Carly pulled away and removed Sam's arm from around her shoulders.

"That's sweet, but we need to talk, Sammy. You're my best friend and you know I love you, but I can't do this anymore," Carly explained, causing Sam to shrink away at her words. Silence filled the room as Carly's words sunk in.

"So this…?" Sam couldn't find the words to complete her sentence, but Carly knew. Sam was her best friend and they understand each other without words.

"This secret relationship is over. I can't keep doing it. I'm not a lesbian and I hate keeping secrets. I'm sorry, Sammy." Again, they sat in silence as Sam tried to process this information. She just got dumped.

"Oh…" Slowly, Sam got to her feet. Carly tried to stand as well, but Sam stuck out her arm and pushed her back down.

"Sam, don't be like this. I still want us to be friends," Carly pleaded, but Sam shook her head.

"You don't get to dump me and then beg for forgiveness. I need time now, Carly Shay." Carly remained seated as Sam crossed the room, her head hung low in shame. Carly wanted to stand up, dart across the room, take Sam in her arms, and kiss her, but she just couldn't. She wasn't like that.

"I'm sorry, Sammy…" Sam reached out for the doorknob, paused, and turned around.

"It might have only been for a short time, but I really had feelings for you…" Sam said as she opened the door and left the iCarly studio.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, there we have it. Short and sweet so far. Each chapter after this is going to have Sam hooking up with a random girl of the iCarly universe. Any suggestions? Let me know. If I haven't planned on writing it already, I will! lol Every other chapter except the first and last one could also could be considered a oneshot in itself. :D The last chapter will be filled with Carly/Sam goodness.

Read, review, alert, favorite, and send me some love! :3


	2. Heel Over Head

Hey guys. I'm glad to see the love *cough*, but that's okay because I write for me, not you. If that wasn't the case, I'd probably never update (oh wait, I barely do). Anyway, here's the next chapter.

This chapter's rating is like K+. I shall do this at the beginning of each chapter, just to make sure you're aware of what's going down. :D

I don't own iCarly. Nor the song which I used for the title, Heel Over Head by Puddle of Mudd.

NOW ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Heel Over Head

_Sam + Valerie_

* * *

"Sam, you've ditched three iCarly shows in a row now. You can't keep doing this!" Sam spotted Freddie and Carly standing next to her locker as she approached them. Carly had a concerned look on her face while Freddie merely glared.

"I can do whatever I want, Fredward," Sam snapped back as she pushed the boy away from her locker. She could feel two sets of eyes on her back as she dialed in the combination in her locker.

"You made an agreement to do iCarly with us every week and now you're going back on your word," he reasoned, but Sam ignored his words as she pulled out a brown paper bag filled with food.

"We had no written agreement, so I don't see anything wrong here," she replied coolly, sending shivers down Carly spine. She'd never heard Sam so nasty and deliberate with her words. Her heart ached as she realized how much their breakup had hurt Sam.

"iCarly is all about Carly and Sam," he tried once more, but Sam slammed her locker shut and turned away from her friends.

"The name is iCarly, I can easily be replaced." Without looking back, Sam headed off in the direction of her next class.

"Sammy, there's no one on this earth who can replace you," Carly whispered to herself as Sam's blonde hair disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT, GET BACK HERE!" Sam darted around another corner as Ms. Briggs ran past the troublemaker and out of sight. Sam let out a sigh of relief as someone next to her cleared their throat.

"You know, I really should tell Briggs where you are," the girl said. Sam slowly turned around as the familiar high pitched voice echoed through her ears.

"I could just beat the snot out of you, Valerie," Sam threatened as she took a menacing step towards the brunette, but Valerie just rolled her eyes.

"If you wanted to, you would have done it already. And if I wanted to rat you out, I wouldn't have said anything to you, though I do have every reason to rat you out." Sam glared at Valerie, who didn't even flinch under her gaze.

"What do you want?" Valerie smiled, causing Sam to grind her teeth instead of jumping the brunette.

"Dinner tonight," she said bluntly. Sam lessened her glare as Valerie's smile widen, obviously pleased at catching the blonde off guard.

"A date?" She questioned. Valerie nodded.

"Indeed it is. And no, I don't have any other intentions other than a date with a beautiful girl," Valerie explained with a wink at the end. Sam felt her face heat up as the possibility of dating Valerie crossed her mind. True, Valerie tried to sabotage iCarly by taking away Freddie and even herself, but she was honest about her intentions. And Valerie really was a pretty attractive girl. What could go wrong?

"Where?" Sam asked, a smile working its way to her own face at the prospect of dating another girl. Perhaps it would even make Carly jealous.

"The pizza place down the street from the Groovy Smoothie?" Valerie asked as a tapping interrupted their conversation. Sam turned around to find Ms. Briggs glaring down at her.

"You can't hide, Puckett. Now come with me, I believe Principal Franklin would like hear what you did to Gibby today," Ms. Briggs said in a stern voice. Sam turned around to face Valerie, but the brunette was gone.

"Awwww chiz."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Sam mumbled as she entered the building and removed her soaking wet jacket.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you came," Valerie admitted as she took Sam's jacket and hung it next to her own on the rack by the door. Sam felt herself smile at the small gesture and followed Valerie over to a small table in the corner.

"You expected me to ditch?" She asked as she pulled out the chair for Valerie. Valerie smiled and allowed Sam to push her in.

"I've given you plenty of reasons to," she admitted as Sam took the seat across from her.

"That's true, but I try not to hold grudges," Sam replied as she picked up her menu. Valerie mimicked her actions.

"Meat lover's pizza?" Valerie asked as she peeked at Sam from across the top of her menu. Sam felt her heart flutter as she smiled.

"You remembered my love of meat?" Valerie chuckled at Sam's statement.

"Of course, how could I forget. Besides, I watch iCarly all the time." For a moment, they sat in silence just glancing at each other from across the table.

"Why are we here, Val?" Sam asked in a hushed tone, gentler than she had spoken to the brunette all day. Valerie folded her menu and placed it on the table.

"First, I wanted to apologize for what happened. I used Freddie and I tried to use you for my own selfish gain, but I realized that iCarly is amazing and it would be wrong of me to take that away from the world. Secondly, I really like you Sam," Valerie explained. Sam listened to her heartfelt words and could see the sincerity in her eyes. Ever since she could remember, Sam had always been good at evaluating people's true intentions and this situation was no different.

"I believe you. Now, let's get us some pizza!" Sam declared, causing Valerie to laugh. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"… so I ended up taking down more than half of the football team and all I got was a week's detention!" Sam said, struggling to get her words out through her laughs. Valerie was just as hysterical as they walked through the streets of Seattle.

"I always knew that you were one tough cookie, but that's just amazing!" Valerie said as they continued their senseless giggling. Sam wiped a few tears out of her eyes as Valerie's apartment complex came into view. Thinking fast, Sam slipped her rough hand into Valerie's smaller and more delicate one. Valerie said nothing and merely smiled as they approached her home, their fingers intertwined.

"I surprisingly had a really good night, Val," Sam told her as they crossed the front yard of the apartment complex. Valerie smiled and gave Sam's hand a light squeeze.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime," she offered as they stopped outside the front door. Sam smiled as they unconsciously began to lean forward. Her heart sped open, knowing all too well what was coming next. She'd done it countless times before, but this time it was different.

"Yeah, I think we should," Sam said breathlessly as their noses brushed. Valerie's hot breath caressed Sam's face. Sam leaned forward just a little bit more and captured Valerie's lips with her own. Sam moaned as she felt the brunette's lips move against her own and wrapped her strong arms around Valerie's slim waist. After a few moments of kissing, Sam pulled away much to Valerie's dismay.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Sam quickly cut off Valerie's sentence with another quick kiss.

"It's okay, I just have to get home. I'll see you around, okay?" Sam asked as she opened the door for Valerie, trying to hide the blush coming to her cheeks as butterflies roamed freely in her stomach.

"Definitely." Valerie leaned over and gave Sam and peck on the cheek before she disappeared into her apartment complex. Sam smiled as she realized that perhaps she didn't need Carly after all.

* * *

Like I said before, each chapter can be considered a oneshot. That was a Sam/Valerie oneshot. However, the whole story itself is Sam/Carly. Still taking requests for chapter pairings.

Reviews are great, I LOVE THEM! :3 R & R!


	3. Wild and Young

Wow, it's been awhile. You know, I had this chapter started and never finished it like a year ago. More than a year ago... a year and a half ago. Then college happened and I started writing with my best friend. Needless to say, I FORGOT about this. And I haven't watch iCarly in awhile. But I'm dedicated to finish this... eventually...

Remember, these are Sam/character oneshots mostly until the last chapter. Why? Well, it'll be explain later.

This chapter has a K+ rating, but the next chapter might be jumping up to T.

I don't own iCarly, nor Wild and Young by American Bang. Plot? Yeah, it's mine. :D

ENJOY! (and sorry for the wait...)

* * *

Chapter 3: Wild and Young

Sam + Wendy

* * *

"I'm glad she finally started returning my calls!" Carly told Freddie from her spot on the floor. She was comfortably snug in her bean bag chair and looked over to the one that Sam always sat on. She claimed that it was more 'beanie' and 'baggie', so it was dubbed Sam's bean bag. No one ever dared sit in it when she was around.

"So she'll be coming to practice tonight?" Freddie asked as he double checked all of his filming equipment. Carly nodded as she took a drink of her Peppy Cola.

"Spencer is going to make some spaghetti tacos for us before he goes out on his date with Sasha Striker. How can Sam say no to spaghetti tacos?" Carly asked, looking over their index cards outlining the practice. Freddie finished playing with his equipment and took a seat next to Carly.

"Did you hear that she broke up with Valerie?" he asked as he relaxed into the bean bag chair that was dubbed his because Sam said it had less 'bean' and 'bag', somewhat like the brown-haired boy.

"Did Valerie try to start a new webshow?" she asked, trying to make light of the situation. Of course she knew about the break up.

"Not to my knowledge. Valerie won't tell anyone why though," he explained as Carly furrowed her eyebrows. The couple seemed happy enough for the past three weeks before Sam broke up with the girl out of the blue. And now one of the biggest gossip queens at school didn't want to talk about it. The door swung open revealing a blonde haired girl.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sam snapped, tossing her bean bag out of the way. Carly and Freddie slowly rose from their spots on the floor and frowned at the blonde.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Freddie asked, noticing that Sam didn't look half bad. It was slightly cold out and normally the blonde would just throw on some sweatpants, but she was wearing jeans and what looked like a new shirt.

"Got places to be, Fredward. Why aren't you behind the camera?" she snapped.

"Freddie is an important part of this show too," Carly said, trying to defend their camera man.

"Are we going to do this, or should I just leave now?" Sam snapped, checking her watch. Carly looked down at the brand new silver watch. Since when did Sam were a watch?

"You're boring me, Carls. Let's do this, I've only got a half hour," she snapped again. Carly and Freddie exchanged looks, but got ready to start their practice.

* * *

A half hour later, Sam put down her cowboy hat and mustache.

"Times up, party peoples, and I've gotta split," she said, heading to towards the door.

"Where are you even going? We still have two more bits to run through," Carly pleaded, enjoying the brief time with her best friend. Small improvements were being made, but Sam was still shutting the brunette out.

"I've got a date," Sam said over her shoulder as she left the room. Carly and Freddie shared another look.

"A date… is she getting back together with Valerie?" Freddie asked Carly. Carly frowned.

"I don't know…"

* * *

"So sorry I'm late. You know how it is," Sam said as she landed inside the junkyard. The club up the fence was easy, but it took skill to land on your feet. Sam knew from experience.

"Not a problem, I knew you'd show up eventually," a voice said from the hood of an abandoned car. Sam smiled as she strolled up to the person in question.

"So what are we up to tonight, Wendy?" Sam asked as she grabbed the slightly taller girl by the waist. Wendy smiled and leaned into the blonde's touch.

"I've got some fire and gasoline… I figured we could blow some stuff up for awhile, light some dog shit on fire in front of Ms. Brigg's house, and make-out," Wendy explained. Sam smiled.

"I'm thinking we should try this in reverse order," Sam replied, leaning in to brush lips with the redhead. Wendy moaned at the brief contact and deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue out to run over Sam's lips. After a few minutes, Wendy pulled back.

"Wait, did you break it off with the other girl?" she asked, her tone turning serious. Sam smiled.

"She's dust in the wind, babe," Sam said, leaning back in. Wendy smiled into their kiss.

* * *

Reviews are always nice. Don't forget to leave them! :D

I'm thinking the next chapter will be along the lines of Sam/Sasha Striker... any thoughts? Suggested pairings?


	4. What Do You Want from Me

Oh man, I'm so bad at updating. I was having a huge writer's block there for awhile and working a bunch. Most of my writing time was spent writing with a friend, but sometimes friendships end. So here I am again.

This chapter is probably along the lines of K+ up until the end, but the story is T just in case.

I don't own iCarly or What Do You Want from Me by Forever the Sickest Kids.

* * *

Chapter 4: What Do You Want from Me

Sam + Sasha Striker

* * *

"Hey Carly." Carly didn't look up from her homework as Freddie walked into the room.

"Hey Freddie," she said in a monotone voice as she tried to recall important dates in History for her paper. Freddie took a seat next to her on the couch and flicked on the TV.

"Do you mind?" Freddie asked as he began to channel surf. Carly sighed and threw down her pencil.

"Go ahead," she replied, leaning back into the sofa and looking up at the TV as well.

"Talk to Sam lately?" Freddie asked after a minute of watching Girly Cow.

"No," Carly replied dryly, trying to not think about her. It had been a week since they'd seen or heard from the blonde.

"Me neither. Not that it's much of a surprise, but yeah," Freddie continued. Carly narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Not really. All I really hear is all the rumors that go around." Freddie nodded.

"Like the one where she's with Wendy now," he said. Before Carly could reply, a voice rang out through the house.

"CARLY!"

"WHAT?" Carly called back as Spencer appeared in the living room, holding multiple shirts.

"What should I wear for my date tonight?" he asked, looking at his younger sister. Carly shrugged.

"I doubt Sasha will care," she replied. Spencer chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, Sasha and I broke up. And by broke up, I mean she dumped me. But anyway, I'm seeing Lorraine now," he said happily. Carly exchanged a look with Freddie before turning back to her brother.

"Lorraine sounds like such an old person name," she stated.

"Well, she is getting older in years, but she's got a hunch. How cool is that?" Spencer said, laying the shirts down over the back of the couch.

"Oh… well…"

"I asked her if I could call her Quasimodo and she hung up on me, but called back later and told me that I was lucky I was cute," he told both teenagers. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"How romantic," he mumbled. Spencer picked up the shirts again and held them up for the two teenagers to see.

"So what should I wear?" he asked. Carly rolled her eyes and pointed to the shirt on the left.

"Not your Notre Dame shirt," Carly warned her brother, causing him to frown.

"Darn, I thought that was the perfect shirt," he mumbled. Carly just shook her head.

"If you want to get dumped again," she said dryly. Spencer just shrugged.

"Fine, fine. Thanks for your help," he said before running back into his room.

"Sasha and Spencer split again… that's a shame," Freddie said, turning back to the TV.

"Not really, I thought Sasha was kind of slut anyway," Carly muttered before turning back to homework.

"Ms. Shay, I don't believe my ears," a voice called from the doorway. Freddie and Carly looked up to see a familiar blonde standing there.

"Sam?" Carly asked, unable to hide the excitement of seeing her best friend again. Sam just nodded and sat on the couch next to Freddie.

"Don't we have rehearsal or something?" she asked, grabbing the remote out of his hands.

"Hey!" he cried out.

"You've missed every rehearsal this week and now you want to rehearse?" Carly asked, her anger at the blonde overriding the excitement of seeing her again.

"iCarly is tomorrow night, shouldn't we be ready?" she asked without even looking up at the brunette. Freddie looked over at Carly whose face got red in anger.

"I have half a mind not to let you be on the show anymore," she snapped. Sam tossed the remote into Freddie's lap before rising to her feet and facing Carly.

"Ouch, Carls. Way to strike a girl down," she replied, starring into Carly's angry, yet concerned dark brown eyes. Without another word, Sam turned on her heel and walked out of the Shay apartment.

"I suppose we can always ask Spencer to fill in for her tomorrow," Freddie said, noting the broken look on Carly's face. Carly turned away, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I guess we'll have to."

* * *

Sam leaned on the wall, watching the former Pak-Rat champion try to regain her title. Sasha stood posed at the controls, a few beads of sweat on her forehead. The first few times Sasha had shown up at the arcade, groups of nerds had gathered to watch her play. Now, a few bored geeks would watch from across the room. Sam was not interested in just watching though.

"Yo, Striker," she called out, but the woman ignored her. Sam walked up and stood next to the machine, catching the older brunette's attention.

"What do you want, kid?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I'm eighteen," Sam mumbled. "You're still kid. And I'm in the middle of something," Sasha said, gesturing to the Pak-Rat machine with her head.

"You've been coming here every other night since Spencer Shay took your title," Sam pointed out, leaning on the machine. Sasha cursed as her character died and turned to fully face the blonde.

"And?"

"Obsession much?" Sam asked as Sasha went digging in her pocket for more change.

"Again, what do you want?" she asked, frowning when she found no more quarters.

"A proposition," Sam offered. Sasha's frown deepened.

"I hope it's not to go back out with Spencer," she said, but Sam's blue eyes twinkled in the dimly lit arcade.

"No, although he's a decent guy," she pointed out.

"A decent guy, yeah. A great kisser too, but we had nothing in common except Pak-Rat," Sasha said as Sam smirked.

"Well, since you're free to do what you please…" she trailed off. Sasha returned her smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Sasha moaned as Sam pinned her against the stall door in the bathroom that they found themselves in. Sam's lips were frantic against her own, as she pushed back against the firm body of the blonde.

"Better than Pak-Rat?" Sam asked as she pulled back. Without giving the brunette a chance to answer, she resumed her assault on the plump swollen lips.

"So… much… better than Pak-Rat," Sasha said in between breathes. Sam smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I'm hoping to have this finished within the next two weeks, but we'll see. I've got 5 more chapters planned, unless someone requests a Sam/someone pairing that I don't already have planned.

Feel free to request any Sam/someone pairing you'd like. The last chapter will be Sam/Carly. That's a fact. Read and review, readers!


End file.
